Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD)
This is how into the Simpsons world and fight Lord Business and the Joker goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Batman, Gandalf, Ryan, Owen, The Dazzlings, Emmet, the Cyberlings and the others fall out of the portal and fall from the sky Gandalf: Oh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Ryan F-Freeman: What world is it?! Batman: And why does everything look... Strange? lands first on Thomas Bertram T. Monkey: We'll soon find out! the gang fall, 3 clouds move in different direction then the title "The Simpsons" comes up. At the Simpsons house, the Simpsons goes to sit on the couch when they hear a crash Homer Simpson:screams Crash and the others land on the couch after the Simpsons run away. Sci-Ryan finds a remote and turns on the TV Krusty the Clown:TV Hey, hey, kids! Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah? Evil Anna: Why you turn on the TV? Sci-Ryan: I was about to watch something. But, we figure out why we're here. Anna nods, picks up a donut and eats it Homer Simpson: Wow! That black haired girl looks like Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Homer? Evil Ryan: You know one of my friends, Homer?coughs I'm so happy to meet you. screams and runs to the Springfield Nuclear Power plant Lisa Simpson: You know my dad?Princess Ivy Who are you? Princess Ivy: I am Princess Ivy. Ryan's friend. Matau T. Monkey: I think you're sitting on me, Ivy! Princess Ivy: off him Oops! Sorry! Matau T. Monkey: It's ok. My body broke your fall. Evil Ryan: At least I don't die and become a Yo-kai because I'm immortal. laughs Evil Ryan: I know you and I don't have these "Yo-kai" spirits, Ryan.coughs I think you got my arm and the nuclear rod is one of the Foundation Elements. smiles and sees Evil Ryan's arm Bertram T. Monkey: Well, that's you all over. Ryan saw that his friend Ryan reattaches his arm to him Evil Ryan: Thank you. Jessica Fairborther: Ok. Lisa? What house are we in? Lisa Simpsons: This is the Simpsons house, Jessica. Ryan F-Freeman: That means... this must be the Simpsons world. Bart Simpson: You mean Springfield, Ryan. nods Sci-Ryan: I guess this is Springfield. Why are Ryan's eyes purple? Garfield (EG): Must be the love potion, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I did the right thing letting Barbie used the antidote on Jessica's mom.sadly Jessica Fairbrother: It wasn't your fault my mother got love-poisoned. Batman: What did Ryan do, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: Well, Batman, he drank the love potion like my mom, Princess Graciella did, and fell in love with a Sofia clone called Sofia the Worst. Flashback Bad Sofia: Ryan, I love you and I want you to have my gift. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What is it? Tacos? Bells? A nice mug for my girlfriend Meg Griffin? Matau T. Monkey: Wow! For once, Master Ryan. Sofia the Worst is really... nice. Crash Bandicoot: Cody. She's.at Bad Sofia and spins his hand in a circle Cuckoo. Cuckoo. giggles Bad Sofia: No. It's that gift of my love is this.Ryan the Love Potion gasps with amazement Timothy: Ryan. I think Bad Sofia is not rotten. Bad Sofia: To the core. Timothy: D'oh! Sofia giggles Meg Griffin: Wow! Ryan. Bad Sofia: Do you like it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope this thing is for my girlfriend Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: I hope I can tell the real Sofia that you're nice, Bad Sofia. Sofia nods Evil Ryan: What is she planning.himself I got my weapons ready in case it's a trap. Bad Sofia: In case of what? Evil Ryan: Why you give Ryan a gift? You're nice then back in Sofia's homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: Here's to you, Meg. drinks the love potion Meg Griffin: How did you feel, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Meg. I think I still love you. Ryan's eyes start to glow purple Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? Meg Griffin: You don't look so good.her hand on Ryan's shoulder nods and looks at Bad Sofia Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? You ok? I think you're seeing things. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Cody.Bad Sofia Bad Sofia, you are so good looking. Bad Sofia: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. I think Meg loves you. Snap out of it. Sci-Ryan: You love Meg Griffin, not that Sofia clone! Bad Sofia: Why would you say that, Crystal Prep student? Sci-Ryan: the War Doctor's voice What I did, I did without choice. Meg Griffin: For my love for Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: You must love Meg, Ryan. ends Sci-Ryan: I hope Sofia the Worst is not here. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan's right, Meg. But we need to remember what Gandalf said. Do not show one of the sins or you'll turn to stone. Meg Griffin: Ok, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Bart. Can you show me the door to the backyard? Bart Simpson: You can use the back door, Sci-Ryan. What school do you go to? Sci-Ryan: Crystal Prep Academy. Evil Anna: Canterlot High School. You got the phone number for Moe's Tavern? Bart Simpson: Yes. Wanna make a prank call? Evil Anna: Ok. the phone and makes a call Sci-Ryan: You think it'll be funny? Evil Anna: Yes. screen went split-screen and Moe Szyslak picks up the phone Moe Szyslak: Moe's Tavern. Evil Anna: Hello. Is Jake there? Moe Szyslak: Who? Evil Anna: Jake. First name "Bay B.". Moe Szyslak: Let me check. the patriots Phone call for Jake. Baby Jake. Is there a Baby Jake here? I got a call for Baby Jake. patriots laughs Moe Szyslak: Wait a minute. Listen here, you friend of the yellow haired rat. If I join your party and find out who you are, I'll play golf with a chicken and make a hole-in-one! Anna hangs up the phone and laughs as the screen goes back to normal Sci-Ryan: That's funny. Because Moe said chicken like he's in a LEGO world. Evil Anna: Hello? It looks like it. Sci-Ryan: Let's go to the back yard. go to the back yard then a Keystone device comes out of a portal Sci-Ryan: Batman. This is interesting. Batman: The markings on this device appear to be same as on the Shift Keystone. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe they are linked. Someone is trying to help us, Odette. Odette: I think you're right, Ryan. touches the Keystone device and it makes 3 portals. Crash, Cody and Odette come out of the portals. Crash pushed a box off the roof, Cody lands on the tree house and it brakes and Odette pulled down a pipe Sci-Ryan: Awesome! I'll build a trampoline. does then he and Batman jumps on it and climbs up the house. Then a Micro-Manager comes out of the portal and grabs the Keystone Batman: HEY!! Sci-Ryan: Give it back! Wyldstyle: Batman! Sci-Ryan: I'll get some help, Wyldstyle. To Homer's car! the micro-manager zaps Homer's car and it blows up Sci-Ryan: Dang it! Sci-Twi: RYAN! Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi! Rande: BERTRAM!! Evil Ryan: Hang on, everypony! WWWHHHHHOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!! Evil Anna: Does this robot knows Odette can fly?! Odette: I think so, Evil Anna! Sonata Dusk: LOOK! saw Micro Managers attacking Springfield Wyldstyle: WHOA! Gandalf: WHOA! Matau T. Monkey: Micro Managers. Why it always have to be Micro Managers? Micro Managers starts attack Springfield Groundskeeper Willie: Aaaaaahhh!!!! Worker: zapped Micro Manager: Krusty Burger Krusty the Clown: AAAAH! and put a sign for a idea he thought up then continues running Micro Manager: the Springfield Elementary School and Milhouse high fives because Springfield Elementary School is on fire Mayor Quimby: into a tree Chief Wiggum: at a donut Micro Manager: Chief Wiggums' police car Chief Wiggum: a burned donut but looked at it Krusty the Clown: Aaah! Grandpa Simpson: Oof! Krusty the Clown: Marge his case of money Micro Manager: and throws Krusty up into the air Krusty the Clown: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! the sky Batman: What the heck is going on? Odette: I don't know! and Sci-Ryan uses their Keyblade and Baterang to free them and their friends Sci-Ryan: Here we go again! Cody Fairbrother: Deja vu, Sunset. Ryan catches Krusty and falls down with him while the others follow Sunset Shimmer: We need something to land on! Ryan F-Freeman: There, Sunset. Garfield: This looks promising. land on the platform of a ship Sci-Ryan: Is it me or it's daja vu all over again, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know, Sci-Ryan. Robo-cops show up Sci-Ryan: Robot cops. We'll fight them. Ryan opens the panels and a terminal rises up Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That will help us.a button Ryanlight Glimmer: The Foundation Element has been located. It is at the nuclear power station and at the hands of an employee. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanlight. Ryanlight Glimmer: Well, Ryan. We meet again. Evil Ryan: Who is this Ryanlight? Ryan F-Freeman: He's another Train-Prime.Ryanlight You must know if I want you to change your mind. Ryanlight Glimmer: Change my mind? You don't know anything about me, techno-organic. I was so happy until you and your FRIENDS DESTROYED EVERYTHING I BUILT! Evil Ryan: Hey! We work for the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Ryan F-Freeman: Remember when I said something about friendship? Ryanlight Glimmer: No. But I do know one thing: When my friendship ends, I don't give others a chance, so, Ryvine took me under his wing. I lost my friend long ago. gasps when Ryanlight say the word "friend" and reminds him of Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight... Sparkle. crying Ryanlight Glimmer: The Prime-prince's friend is a pony princess? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Mr. Glimmer. She's got turned to stone by Ryvine's brother while some of our friends got turned into stone by showing the 7 sins and touching things they don't... understand. Ryanlight Glimmer: 7 sins? The curse does come true. But, for you, Starlight Glimmer. Friends CAN'T change the world! Starlight Glimmer: You're a mean train, Ryanlight. You made Ryan cry. I too lost a friend. Ryanlight Glimmer: That makes two of us. Or is it three? When I get back to Foundation Prime and destroy the tile with a picture of the science boy's lunchbox, there'll be NO WAY for Vortech to change it! But, if you excuse me, I'll go put that on my to do list. Computer System Warning: System compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Crash Bandicoot: You meant you'll destroy the tile so Sci-Ryan's lunchbox won't react? Ryanlight Glimmer: Yes, talking bandicoot. Goodbye. Rigby (EG): Ryanlight is a bad guy? Batman: Self destruct? Gandalf: Self... what? Jessica Fairbrother: I think this stands for... Computer System Warning: Detination. Ryan F-Freeman: Everyone off! Buck the Wiesel (EG): Take cover! ship explodes and Ryan and the gang starts falling again Ryan F-Freeman: This is a part of the plan, Gandalf! We need more info! Princess Ivy: Yes, Ryan. I used my dragonfly to make you forget about Ryanlight's past. Odette: There's one! Let's land! land on another ship and Ryan builds a vehicle switch Princess Ivy: Let me try.on the Batmobile and activates the vehicle switch and Emmet builds a terminal and Odette pressed a button Lord Business: Do everything it takes to get hold of this employee, one Homer J... Sampson? ...Sempson? ... Sim... Oh whatever. JUST GET HIM. Adagio Dazzle: Homer Simpson?! Evil Ryan: He's an employee?! Computer System Warning: Second system compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Detination. Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Not again. ship explodes and our heroes starts falling again Wyldstyle: Again! What's next! they landed on the Ship Evil Anna: We here in that Ship again. Matau T. Monkey: I hope this terminal won't give us a Self Destruct. Crash Bandicoot: Me too. Laval: Me also. Sunset Shimmer: Let's find out. Batman: You're right, Sunset. Let's Hack into the Terminal. Mirco Mangers has Approach them Cragger: Oh No. Not them again. Sci-Ryan: Well, Let's do it. Batman and Cody fighting with their Baterang, Boomerang and a Keyblade Cody Fairbrother: That takes care of them. Sci-Twi: That's right my Friend. Batman: Alright. Let's use the Terminal. are gonna use the Terminal, but it got Destroy from the Mirco Manager Owen Grady: Great! It got Destroyed! Wyldstyle: Another computer must be inside... If we can get in. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should think inside of the box. Emmet: Good idea, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Let's do this thing. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his friends unscrews two bolts and the ship's door swings open Batman: What is this?! Princess Ivy: Don't have a clue. Rigby (EG): What about those propellers? Mordecai (EG): Dude, we could turn those three off. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Gandalf, Evil Ryan, Matau. You guys will have to take off those Propellers. Evil Ryan: We'll do it. then turns off the propellers Lord Business: Well, well, well. If it isn't the ones who turned off my propellers. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry Business, but this will end. Lord Business: Not for long. Self destruct. Thomas: Deja vu. Computer System Warning: Proximity alert. Emergency landing incoming. Raise in altitude suggested. Batman: It says they're heading toward Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Emmet: This is where Lord Business is heading. Eris (Legends of Chima): Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and stop Lord Business! the ship stops and began to fall down to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Batman: And that.... Sci-Ryan: Was our breaks. Matau T. Monkey: I know that. If we survive this, Master Ryan would become one with the Allspark. it crash down to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and we see Homer sleeping Homer: sleeping It's not selling out. It's co-branding. Co-branding! Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his Friends have survived from the Crash Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Is everyone ok? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. My lunchbox is in one piece. Crash Bandicoot: At least we're in the power plant. Harry Potter: I think so, Crash. Sci-Ryan: Oh my. That impact did a number on your glasses. That spell will did the same for my glasses. Harry's wand Oculus repair-o. glasses are fixed Gandalf: (Cough) Ow. What do you suppose these internal contraptions want here? Batman:' '''Wyldstyle, your Scanner? Wyldstyle: (Check her Scanner) There's something at the other end of the plant, maybe the Keystone. Ryan: Alright. Let's go find that Keystone. Batman:' Let's check it out. Homer: What do I do? What do I do (He look at the Manual) All right, brain. It's all up to you. Check Core temperature... I just press this button. Then, He press the Button and make the Bridge Destroyed for our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Emmet, Owen, Laval and the others Homer: D'OH! Wyldstyle: I get the feeling this guy isn't quite up to speed on nuclear safety. Sci-Ryan: Then how can we get across? Emmet: Don't worry. I'll think of something. (has an idea) Hey, I've got it! Batman: What's that? Emmet: I'll show you. He is building something and he's finally finish. Emmet: I didn't make a Bridge like that. Batman: (Sigh) Let me do it. He use his Grappling hook on the Handle. Batman: Okay Emmet you do the rest. Emmet: Leave this to me. Wyldstyle: Wait. I'm helping too. They begin to build a perfect bridge and they finally finished. Emmet: There. All done. Wyldstyle: The bridge is built. Ryan: Great job, you two love birds. Now let's go. They went across as Emmet and Wyldstyle start blushing. Emmet: Thanks, Ryan. You and Meg are love birds too. Ryan: Yes, yes we are. They made it across the Bridge and they have to be careful from the Toxic Waste Batman: Ok, Lord Business should be around here somewhere. Laval: Then how can we find him? ??????: Maybe I can help you find him. Cragger: Bad Cop? Bad Cop: I was here the whole time, so I'm going to help you guys. Ryan: Cool. Lead the way. Bad Cop: This way! Homer: Vent radioactive gas? N-O. Homer, you genius heh heh heh! This is my Chance to show everyone how professional I am. (He press everything and he went back to sleep) Wyldstyle: Why is this guy in charge of Safety? He couldn't cross the Road. Eris: Yeah, and what is he? A lazy guy like Bladvic? C'''rash: '''So Bad Cop. How did you get here in Springfield? Bad Cop: You see this Kid. Flashback has started Bad Cop: (Narrating) I was having a party with my parents back in Bricksburg. Then a portal appears and Bad Cop gets sucked into it. Bad Cop: (Narrating) But then a portal shows up and pulled me into it. Bad Cop got out of the portal and finds himself in Springfield. Bad Cop: (Narrating) Then I'd find myself in this strangest place. Homer finds Bad Cop. Homer: (Gasp) The Cop's! (Scream and Ran off to the Power Plant) Bad Cop: Wait, come back! I need you to tell me where am I. Bad Cop: (Narrating) I followed him and along the way, I saw a sign that says Welcome to Springfield. Bad Cop: Hmm, Springfield. Bad Cop: (Narrating) Then suddenly, I saw a portal opened up and the Micro Managers appeared. Then he saw all the Mirco Managers invading Springfield. Bad Cop: Micro Managers. What are you all doing in here? End of Flashback Crash: Well. Can you tell them to stop? I mean you were with them, right? Bad Cop: No. I'd reformed. Ryan: Oh I remember. Flashback Begins Robo skeleton: End of the plan. Bad Cop is Fighting all the Robot's Skeletons Wyldstyle: Bad Cop? Laval: Are you helping us? Bad Cop: I hope there's a Good Cop in me somewhere. He turn his face into Good Cop and it got scribbed up Good Cop: I'll hold these guys up. You go stop 'em. Yay! End of Flashback Alvin: So. Did your face got unscribbled? Bad Cop: Yes it does. Eris: But how? Bad Cop: Let me show you. He turn his Face and Good Cop is Back Good Cop: Looks like I'm back. He turn his face back to Bad Cop Ryan: Okay. Now let's go find Lord Business. They are going to find Lord Business in the Power Plant Owen Grady: Hey, Bad Cop. I really like your glasses though. It look so Cool on you. Bad Cop: Thanks Umm? Owen Grady: Owen. Owen Grady. Bad Cop: Thanks Owen Grady. Then, we saw Lord Business got stuck from his Micro Managers Lord Business: ...so what I'm saying is why didn't you just cut a bigger hole? Micro Manager: We're trying sir. Lord Business: Try faster! The Micro Managers pulled Lord Business out of the hole. And then Our Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Bad Cop, Owen Grady, Laval and his Friends has Arrived '''Wyldstyle: '''Lord Business. '''Emmet: '''We finally found you. '''Lord Business: Wyldstyle? Emmet? It was you two meddling. Bad Cop: Lord Business. You knew you're the one behind this. Lord Business: Ok, Bad Cop. I'd love to catch up, but I have to grab something and destroy you and your friends, mmkay? Mmkay.(to the Micro Managers) Get the element! Ryan: 'What is he talking about the Element? The Mirco Managers are going to find the Element '''Homer: '(Scream) Ow! Hoo hoo! Ow, My thingies! The Mirco Managers has Burst out of the Door and it grab Homer. Homer is eating the Drumstick 'Homer: '''I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman. '''Crash: '''What a Crybaby. '''Homer: '''Oh my Gosh, Space Aliens! Don't eat me! I have a Wife and Kids. Eat Them! '''Cragger: '''Seriously!? He doesn't care about his family, more then Himself. '''Lord Business: '''That's the Grabbing done. Now, what was the other thing? The Mirco Manager has grab Homer Simpson '''Homer: '(Scream) '''Meg: '''Lord Business! Leave that guy alone! '''Lord Business: Homer's not the Element, Meg. It's very nice you guys to drop in, but I don't have time to play. I'm a little busy. Ryan: '''Well, Let's Fight! '''Lord Business: '''Okay! Look, this is a New Gun Okay. It needs a little time to charge so my Goons will distract you, Okay? And then the Robot's are here to fight '''Laval: '''Aw Man! I really miss those Guys. They are fighting the Robots '''Emmet: '''There must be some way to stop Lord Business? He look at the Gold Objects and he got an Idea '''Emmet: '''Bad Cop! Did you have your Stun Shooter? '''Bad Cop: '''Yes, Why? '''Emmet: '''I want you to destroy all the Gold Objects. '''Bad Cop: '''Really, why? '''Emmet: '''Because I have an Idea. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, it better work this time. Bad Cop uses his gun to destroy the Gold LEGO Objects. '''Bad Cop: '''Alright! It's Finish! '''Emmet: '''Great! Time for me to build. He began to building something and he's finally done '''Emmet: '''All done. Hey Lord Business! I saw something on your shirt. '''Lord Business: '''There's nothing on my Shirt? '''Sci-Ryan: '''Oh Really? How about this! (He pull the Lever) The toxic waste shoots out and hit Lord business. '''Lord Business: Do you mind? This is a NEW SUIT!! Crash: Good shot. Matau: Thank you. Lord Business has destroy the Machine and they fall down to the Toxic Waste. But they survived because of the Platform they Landed. Ryan: '''Phew. That was Close. '''Crash: '''And you better be careful from the Toxic Waste, Okay? '''Ryan: '''Okay. '''Crash: '''Aww Great! He destroyed the Machine. '''Emmet: '''Don't worry. Me and Wyldstyle will fix it. They are Rebuilding the Machine again '''Wyldstyle: '''All done again. '''Owen Grady: '''Hey, Lord Business! Have some of these. (He pull the Level) Toxic waste shoots out and hit Lord Business again. '''Lord Business: Oh come on! Can you see I'd bought 1,000 of these!? Sheessh! Ryan: One chance! Aria: Let's get him, Ryan! They are going to pull the Level again. But Lord Business just destroyed it Again. Owen Grady: '''Not Again! '''Emmet: '''No chance to rebuild it from the Toxic Waste. '''Ryan: '''There must be some way to defeat Lord Business? '''Sonata: '''But how? '''Adagio: The keystone will help us. Ryan: '''Okay. There are two Lever's to right side and the Left side, and even there's a tube on top of Lord Business. So I need three People to do it. '''Batman: '''I'll do it. '''Bad Cop: '''Me too. '''Crash: '''I am. They with through the portal and they behind Lord Business. And Batman pulls the lever and the toxic waste fall on Lord Business. '''Lord Business: Aw man! We all know that toxic waste gives you awesome super powers, so you and your buddies will keep on doing that. Thanks. Bad Cop: '''Rest in Pieces, Lord Business. (He pull the Level) Then the toxic waste fall on Lord Business. '''Lord Business: Why are you doing this, Bad Cop? When I get back to Bricksburg, I'm going to have my clothes washed and have a bath. Bad Cop: Put that on your To do list. Lord Business: I'll get you for this. Crash: '''Take this, Lord Business! (He destroyed the Tube) The Toxic Waste has fall on top of Lord Business '''Lord Business: '''Tell him it's show-time. Look at it! Right into my hand! The Mirco Managers are going to find Homer, He is Hiding from them and Disguise himself, and after that they grab and Remove the Nuclear Rob on his Pants, and give it to Lord Business. '''Homer: '''Hey! Get your own pants! (He look down and saw his Underwear. Then he left the Power Plant embarrassing) '''Lord Business: '''Hey, it's been great seeing you again, everyone, but I have somewhere less exploding to be. (To the Mirco Manager) You know what to do. The Mirco Manager are going after the Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen Grady, Bad Cop, Laval and his Friends. Batman, Sneech and Razar has throw the Baterang, Boomerang and a Battle Scythe's to the Mirco Manager. But the Mirco Manager has snatch it and throw it away, The Mirco Manager has grab the Platform that they were on, and it went up to the Ceiling. The Mirco Manager has left the Office, Our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Owen Grady, Emmet, Bad Cop, Laval and his Friends has survived from the Mirco Manager. '''Gandalf: (Mess with his hat, and then puts it back on) They look around for a while. Ryan: How about we break things and build something new. Batman: Good idea. Batman starts smashing three items and then builds a keystone device. The Joker: Roll up, roll up and witness the hysterically hilarious, the riotously ridiculous, the marvelously mirthful... (shows up) me! Well, if it isn't my old pal, Batsy... Batman: Joker... The Joker: Ding-ding-ding! One point to the Dork Knight! Haha! But, can you tell me what this is? (helds a clock and time up) Too late! My experts say it's a power unit. So let's see if it's got enough juice to wake up an old friend of yours, Bat-brain! I think it does! Batman: Joker! What are you doing? He blews a kiss and jumps out the window, and then a robot shows up. Batman: Oh not this again... Duck! Odette: What is that thing, Batman? Batman: It's a Joker-bot! The Joker bot smashes the walls down. The Joker: Ready for round 2, heroes? Everyone: '''No! '''Joker: '''Alright! Get ready to Rumble! Then they are fighting Joker's Goons. Joker has jump to the red Panel and turn himself Red. '''Batman: Hitting him will interrupt his sequence and do some damage... but he's too far away. Tino: '''Maybe we should use the Keystone. '''Alvin: '''Okay, Cragger, Owen and I will stop the Joker. '''Simon: '''Okay. Good luck Alvin. '''Alvin: '''I will. '''Owen Grady: '''Okay, you Clown. Let's play! '''Joker: You like my bomb? Because I think it's going to like you. Owen Grady: '''Okay! We'll show you one! They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot. '''Cragger: '''End of the Line, Clown! '''Joker: '''Not Quite, Croc. (He show them a Bomb) '''Alvin: '''A Bomb! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top. '''Alvin: '''What the heck? '''Owen Grady: '''It's a joke Bomb. '''Cragger: '''You trick us! Now we're gonna make a real Bomb. They destroy the Joke Bomb, and they Build a real bomb, they jump off and then it got Explode. '''Ryan: It's working! The bomb is weakening the Joker-bot. They saw Joker going to the Yellow One. Sunset Shimmer: Let's get the Joker to put more on that robot. Batman: Right. Sunset, I'll help you and Ryan. They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot. Batman: '''We got you now, Joker. '''Sunset Shimmer: There's no place to run. Joker: '''Not this time. (He show them a Bomb) '''Ryan: '''Look out! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top again. '''Ryan: '''Again? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That's it! Let's teach you a lesson! They Destroy the Joke Bomb, and they Build a Real Bomb. They jump off and then it got Explode. '''Ryan: '''Okay. I have enough of those Bomb's. They saw him jump to the Blue one. '''Bad Cop: '''I'll stop him. '''Laval: '''Me too. '''Sci-Ryan: '''I am. '''Evil Anna: '''Be careful. '''Evil Anna: '''I wil. They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot '''Bad Cop: '''You are under Arrest, Clown. '''Laval: You are in Big Trouble today. Joker: 'Not for long. (He show them a Bomb) '''Sci-Ryan: '''Watch out! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top once more. '''Laval: '''Seriously? '''Bad Cop: '''That's it! Your messing with a wrong Cop! They destroy the Joke Bomb again, and they Build a Real Bomb. They jump off and it got Explode. '''Bad Cop: '''I really hate that Clown. '''Eris: '''We have to finish that Robot. '''Matau: '''But How? '''Wyldstyle: '(Checking her Scanner) I saw something on the Robot's Chest. '''Bad Cop: '''Me too. I can see it from my Glasses. They saw something on the Robot's chest and it was a Handle '''Batman: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. He use his Grappling hook on the Handle. And then the Joker Bot has began to fall. '''Ryan: '''Look out! They made it just in time before The Joker Bot does. '''Ryan: '''Phew! That was Close. '''Joker: Ooh, this looks valuable (he pick up the Keystone and drop it) Nun-uh! (pulls out a walkie-talkie) Hi. My friend and I are going to need a taxi from the roof of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. A Portal has show's up Joker: Oh never mind, one's here. 'Ryan: '''You cannot take that Keystone! '''Joker: '(He pick up the Keystone) Be seeing you around, Bat. Gandalf and Crash whack his head and he got suck into the Portal '''Crash: '''Looks like he won't needed this. '''Gandalf: '''I'll take that, thank you. (He pick up the Keystone) Shall we? '''Ryan: '''Sure. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan